Blinding
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Ever since Anna's death, Jeremy had changed, become more cold, more agressive, like an animal. When mysterious new students Bella Swan and Jacob Black come to Mystic Falls, they show Jeremy what's happening. What the beast within him wants; Bonnie.
1. Need

**Blinding**

Ever since Anna's death, Jeremy had changed, become more cold, more agressive, like an animal. When mysterious new students Bella Swan and Jacob Black come to Mystic Falls, they show Jeremy what's happening. What the beast within him wants; a certain green-eyed witch.

jeremy:bonnie, bella:oc, jacob:elena, stefan:edward, damon:alice

* * *

_"So what if you can see the darker side of me?"_- Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace

First Moon: Need

Jeremy awoke suddenly, his stomach twisting and turning as he raced from his bed to the bathroom, flipping open the toilet seat and leaning over, emptying out his stomach of the pills and vampire blood he had ingested. He coughed and grasped the edges of the seat, his hair falling over his eyes as he threw up. He had never been so sick in his life. Anna's blood, it tastes horrible, it felt horrible and it burned his throat, almost as if it were on fire.

His knuckles turned white as he continued to throw up his insides before he continued to cough and groan. Once his stomach was empty, he flushed the toilet and went over the sink to wash his face. The water cools his heated skin and he looked up into the mirror to gaze into his reflection. Deep, sullen brown eyes gazed back at him. He noticed the red rims in his eyes, the dark circles under them, the sudden lose of color and he looked like he was about to throw up again. His knuckles were still white as he looked into the mirror, suddenly wanting to slam it, to shatter the image in front of him.

Instead he backs away as a smell hits his nose after he inhales a deep breath; the smell of blood, the sounds of a person groaning as the life his slowly taken from him. He rushes out the bathroom, out his door and down the stairs to find Elena standing over a bloody John, his fingers lying on the counter. But as he looks at her, he sees that it isn't Elena. Elena wouldn't have the guts or courage to knife her own father, no matter how much of a dick he had been in the last few weeks. When she turned, her face was all veins, red eyes and fangs.

It wasn't Elena. It was a vampire and judging by John's weak pleads, her name was Katherine. Something inside him suddenly snapped he wasn't sure what it was. It just told him to get rid of the leech, to rip it apart. He grabbed her by her throat as she appeared in front of him, choking whatever life there was left inside her. Her eyes were wide with shock but he didn't care. All he wanted was her for her to die. He threw her to the ground, taking both sides of her head and with a quick twist of his wrists, hears the snapping of her neck before reaching for a piece of wood and staking her with it, for double measures.

"Jer..." he turns to John, who is fading fast. Quickly, he grabs his uncle and rushes to the car, before coming back to take the dead vampire with them and drives as fast as he can for a sixteen year old to the hospital, telling John he is on his own and drives out to the woods, were he sets the body on fire. He leans against a tree, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. He isn't sure what's wrong with him, or what's the humming in his body.

He hears a twig snap and looked up to see Damon looking at him with a small smirk before it fades, looking at the dying fire. "You killed her quickly," he muttered and looked into the boy's eyes. "You knew what she was."

He doesn't answer, just gazes at him, the sudden need to set him on fire arising deep in his stomach. He pushes off the tree and walks towards Damon, who stays rooted in his spot. "Don't try it Jeremy. I'll rip your throat out before you can even blink."

He wraps his hand around Damon's neck, the need growing stronger, crushing his windpipe, prepared to tear it out when the wind shifts, blowing something his way. A scent, a sweet alluring scent that makes both males stiffens. Damon mutters a cruse while Jeremy's head snaps the smell to find Bonnie Bennett staring at both of them in shock. The moonlight casts a glow on her skin, making her look more than a bit cute. Suddenly his need changes. He doesn't want to rip Damon's throat out. He wants Bonnie, wants to kiss Bonnie, to pin Bonnie to a tree, to _fuck _Bonnie into submission, until she screams his name and leaves bruises along his skin.

He releases Damon, shooting a look his way and the vampire frowns, returning the glare before casting his gaze on the female. Jeremy feels a growl deep in his throat. Bonnie isn't for Damon to look at. She belongs to _him_.

"Jeremy," her voice makes him turn to her and she flinches under his gaze, hesitantly taking a step back and he smirks in respond. He takes another step forward, she takes another step back. It's like a fox has cornered its prey and is toying with it. She takes a deep breath and stands her ground, glaring at him. Something inside him doesn't like that and he walks towards her, their eyes locking. "Jeremy you need to go home."

He just stares at her, at her neck, suddenly wanting to bite it, leave his mark on her skin, taste the blood that runs beneath it and his stomach rumbles at the thought. Her scent is too much and before either of them knows it, Bonnie is crushed against him, his face buried in her neck, his breath hot against her skin. His nails dig into her hips, aroused at the sound of her small gasp. He plants a soft kiss on her skin before sinking his teeth into it, sucking hard and making sure to leave a bruise. She grabs his shoulders, trying to push him off of her. He tightens his grip on her and sinks his teeth deeper, tasting blood and moans.

She mutters something and uses all of her strength to push him once more, this time he is sent flying into the ground. He feels the growl deep in his throat and begins to get up before Damon is behind him, ripping away the vervain bracelet from his wrist and turns him around, compelling him to fall asleep and he does.

Bonnie touches the bruise, fear racking over her quicker than she can think about what had just happened. Damon tells her to get in the car and drives to the hospital; Damon is on the phone with Stefan as they zoom down the highway. Once they park in the parking lot, Damon explains to both Elena and Stefan about what Jeremy had done and how he turned on Bonnie.

Stefan is unsure of what it is while Elena lies to herself, saying it didn't happen, that Damon was lying and that Bonnie was being played by Damon's mind games. But the two know what they saw. Jeremy had changed and it wasn't for the better. And as Bonnie slept that night, she dreamed of running from something, she wasn't sure what. But she was running fast until whatever it was caught up with her. She looked up to see Jeremy staring down at her with his dark eyes, but they weren't human. His eyes were wild and savage, untamed and like an animal's. He leaned in, his breath hot at against her skin and one word escaped his mouth. "Mine," his voice was thick with desire, and she could hear a growl rumble in his throat before he planted bruising kisses down her neck and along her collarbone until his hand slipped into her shirt, repeating the word over and over until he ripped her shirt away and smirked.

Bonnie jolted up from her bed, sweat falling from her brow, damping her sheets as her hand went to her racing heart. _A nightmare Bonnie, that's all it was. _

She was going to keep telling herself that for the rest of the weekend.


	2. Mission Impossible?

**Blinding**

Ever since Anna's death, Jeremy had changed, become more cold, more agressive, like an animal. When mysterious new students Bella Swan and Jacob Black come to Mystic Falls, they show Jeremy what's happening. What the beast within him wants; a certain green-eyed witch.

jeremy:bonnie, bella:oc, jacob:elena, stefan:edward, damon:alice

* * *

**AN: This chapter contains sexual content and some language that is not suitable for children under sixteen. I do not own VD or Twilight, only Lorcan**

_"So we're bound to linger on. We drink the fatal drop. And love until we bleed" - _Until We Bleed, Kleerup ft. Lykke Li

Second Moon: Mission Impossible?

BPOV

_November 2009_

I wasn't sure when I started changing. Maybe it was after Edward left me in the forest to die. Maybe it was when the first full moon appeared in the sky and I awoke the next morning naked and in the basement that Charlie had installed when I was ten. My throat had been raw and all I wanted was water and something to eat. Mt wrists were burning and I looked up to find my hands cuffed by a pair of Charlie's handcuffs.

Was this some kind of sick joke?

The door opened and I looked up to see Charlie looking at me with slight sympathy. His brown eyes were hard and slightly concerned. "Hey," he said with a small smile, his eyes softening and I just looked at him, something inside me telling me not to piss him off. "You feel better?"

"What happened to me?" my voice is raw and I'm shocked that I can actually talk at all.

He chuckled. "I forget they can't remember their first change," he mutters to himself but I can hear it loud and clear.

"First change?"

"And I forgot about the acute senses," he said aloud this time. He looked at me and smiled lightly. "You're changed last night Bells, into a wolf. You attacked a few animals but other than that, you're good. You've got some control over the beast inside you. But it will take over when it wants to. You're still under the after effects."

"Changed into what?" I breathed out.

"A werewolf."

The answer caused me to freeze before I glanced up at my hand, seeing the blood caked under my nails and tasted the copper on my lips. I didn't throw up, I didn't cry, I didn't whisper _his _name. No, I just smiled and looked up at Charlie. "Might letting me go?" I asked. "I've got school."

"You sure you can handle it?" he asked me.

I nodded and he walked over, uncuffing me and I arose to my feet and turned to my dad. "Thanks. See you later." I told him and walked upstairs to my room, changing into a black and red plaid buttoned shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes and grabbed my bag before rushing down stairs, kissing Charlie goodbye and getting in my truck and zooming down the highway to school.

When I got there, lunch had started. Angela caught sight of me and waved. The whole group turned their eyes on me and I smiled back, placing my bag in an empty seat next to Angela before going to get something to eat. I piled up my tray and walked back to the table. I greeted everyone and began to eat.

"Wow Bella slow down," Mike called. "You don't wanna choke do you?"

I stopped eating and wiped my mouth. "Thanks for the warning Mike," I smiled at him and he nodded. After I finished my third slice of pizza I looked at the others. "So what's up?" I asked.

"A new student," Jessica smiled but I could tell it was fake. "Some kid from Oregon named Lorcan Bane. He's in our Chemistry and English classes. And since there is only one empty seat I hope you enjoy his company Bella."

Every word she said was laced with jealousy and I felt the urge to smash her face in but took a calm breath before arising from my seat to empty my tray. As I walked, I could hear them talking about them.

"Doesn't she seem off to you?" Jessica asked.

"No," Mike, Eric and Angela responded together.

"Bella's feeling better Jess," Mike answered in my defense. "Isn't that a good thing? I mean the Cullens just shoved her aside like trash."

"She looked normal Jessica." Angela sighed.

I turned and walked back to the group and grabbed my bag and looked at Jessica. "Nice top Jess," I commented and grabbed Mike's slushie and threw it in her face watching it soak into her top. "It looks good with slushed ice."

I turned on my heel and left, the cafeteria bursting into laughter as I closed the doors and continued down the hallway. I skipped Chemistry and headed out towards the parking lot when I collided with someone. A snarl escaped their lips and I looked up with a frown, locking eyes with a male who looked no older than me. He had messy brown hair and blazing green eyes that reminded me of a wolf's.

Desire washed over me like a wave, heat pooling between my legs. His eyes also darkened and he looked at me with a smirk before grabbing my hand and pulling towards his car. He had a mini-van and the moment I was on the floor, our clothes disappeared and we gave into the animalistic desire that that taken over us.

_April 2010_

I awoke to Lorcan tracing circles along my shoulders. His breath was hot against my skin and I smiled before turning in his embrace, looking into his green eyes, his lips curled into a smirk before he planted a kiss on my on lips. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby," I smiled back. He attacked my neck, biting and sucking at the skin there, causing me to moan out loud before his hand clamped over it. He straddled me and leaned in into my ear.

"Charlie's still hear babe," he licked the shell of my ear, causing me to bit into his hand and he moaned at the pain. He was a masochist although I think all werewolves were when it came down do it. We loved to bit, claw and hit during sex or when we just show how much we love each other. Lorcan and I had been mates for the last six months and Charlie still wasn't use to me being with another man after Edward left me.

Speaking of Edward, the asshole had returned on Friday, although he couldn't meet Lorcan. But today he would. Lorcan sucked on my neck once more before thrusting into me. I bit his hand again and he shuddered in pleasure before his eyes flashed red. He gathered me up in his arms, his still clamped over my mouth as he pounded in and out of me hard and fast, biting my breast, drawing blood. I thrashed him and he set my down on the bed again, unclamping my mouth and his thrust become harder, rougher and faster as my nails racked into his back, drawing blood.

"Fuck..." he breathed into my ear, "I'm gonna..."

I bit down into his shoulder to muffle my own scream as my orgasm hit. He came, biting down on my shoulder as well as we stood still. After a few seconds, he pulled out of me and pulled my forehead softly, his eyes filled with love.

"Go get dressed babe," he whispered into my ear.

"What about you?"

"I washed my clothes last night, so no one but you will know," he smirked at me and kissed me before getting off me, letting me get a good view of his ass. He turned and gave a playful smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes and sat up and his eyes zeroed in on my breasts. "Baby," I sighed and he only gave me a wolfish grin before pouncing on me.

Another round of sex later, we were rushing out the door school. Lorcan had changed his mini-van up for a black motorcycle that he had parked in the back of the house. I took the helmet and we rode off to school. When we got there, everyone was still outside, including the Cullens. I got off first, taking off my helmet and Lorcan did the same before pressing me against it, locking eyes with Edward from across the way before crashing his lips possessively against mine. He bit down hard on my lip, drawing blood and he sucked at it, turning me on suddenly before my hands traveled from his hair to his shirt, drawing him closer to me. I could feel his erection growing against my thigh and laughed as I pulled away.

"Again?"

"I can't help it," he grinned cheekily at me before looking me up and down. "You scream sex on a stick and even Mike agrees with me."

"Mike does what now?" Mike Newton asked as he and the other walked over to us. "Hey guys."

"Hi Mike," I smiled and the smell of his arousal made me sick inside. Lorcan pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah, hi Mike," my mate smirked. "I was just telling Belle here about the tent in your pants. Jessica not working for ya?" he asked, satisfied that he had claimed me before some other wolf had. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry Mike," I apologized. "Lorcan didn't mean it. Did he?" I asked, pulling away from his hold to look at him. He gave me a playful look and I gave him a look that told him that if he didn't wipe that look off his face, he wouldn't be touching me with a ten-foot pole.

"No I didn't."

The sickingly sweet smell of vampire invaded my noise and I plastered a smile on my face as Alice came rushing up to me, hugging me. It was only her, Edward and Jasper left in school, since Emmett and Rosalie 'graduated' the year before.

"Bella!" she chimed and looked at me before at Lorcan. "Who is this?"

"Lorcan Bane," he introduced himself, "Bella's boyfriend. Nice to meet you Alice."

"Bella's told you about us?"

"Everything," he smirked at the fear that was written across her face before she smiled.

"Well than, I suppose you already know Edward and my ex Jasper."

Long story short, Alice and Jasper parted on good terms, they just fell out of love with each other. Both were now good friends and sibling like to each other. Although, Alice was still hoping I would get back with Edward when they came back, Jasper could feel the love between Lorcan and I. Speaking of Edward, I could feel his eyes on me. And so did Lorcan.

"Whoa, Lorcan are you okay?" Angela asked.

"You look like you're about to commit a murder." Mike said, freaking out. He had been a victim of Lorcan's glare before and I turned to him and cupped his face, planting a kiss on his lips, before leaning into his ear.

"I'm yours," I whispered so low that only the Cullens and Lorcan could hear. "I'm your mate, no one else's. You know that Lorcan, I haven't been unfaithful to you once these last six months. What makes you think I'm going to start now? You own me, my heart, my body and my soul."

He buried his face in my neck, biting down and breaking the skin and licking the blood away before it could be seen by the others. "Sorry," he muttered.

The day rolled on with Lorcan and I being bombarded with questions by some of the students, asking if we were over now that the Cullens were back in town. All the answers had been the same, no. At lunch, Alice pulled me away from the others to question me herself.

"What is he?" she asked.

"A werewolf," I said with a smirk. "And if you're wondering why my future is blank is because I'm one too."

"When...how..."

"Six months back. We're real werewolves Alice, not like the La Push wolves."

"He knows about us?"

"He won't tell Alice," I muttered and leaned against the metal lockers. "We've run into vampires before, Vicki being one of them."

"Vicki?" she had confusion written all over her face.

"Victoria," I smiled. After we had a collision in the forests a few months back, Victoria and I had become friends. She had come across a vampire named Lee and the two were mates, both had lost their former mates to other vampires for different reasons. "We're cool now Alice,"

"O...kay," she muttered. "So do you want to come over after school?"

"Nope," I sighed. "Charlie wants me and Lorcan to see him at the station and tell Edward no, he can't go. But give the family my love. I forgive all of you, even Edward somewhat. See you around Alice."

After school, Lorcan and I met Charlie at the station, he had gotten a call from a friend of his in Virginia. Apparently there was going to be a festival there and he wanted me and Lorcan, along with some of the La Push wolves to go see it. Or better yet, go investigate the recent animal attacks aka vampires.

When we got home, Sam was there, along with a pissed off Jacob and a grinning Embry and Paul. "Sup?" I asked.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. Lorcan wrapped an arm around me, glaring at Jake. He was just as pisses off as Edward that I was taken but I could care less. I rolled my eyes at Jake's growl and nodded to Sam.

"Let's," I told him. This was going to be one long mission.


	3. No More Dreaming

**Blinding**

Ever since Anna's death, Jeremy had changed, become more cold, more aggressive, like an animal. When mysterious new students Bella Swan and Jacob Black come to Mystic Falls, they show Jeremy what's happening. What the beast within him wants; a certain green-eyed witch.

jeremy:bonnie, bella:oc, jacob:elena, stefan:edward, damon:alice

* * *

_"Felt it in my fists, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids" - _Blinding, Florence and the Machine

Third Moon: No More Dreaming

BPOV

_May 13 2010_

I was growling on the inside. And it wasn't from the smell of vampires, oh no, I was used to that smell. No, I was growling because Jake had not once gotten off my back for "dumping" him for Lorcan. I swear, if he so much as said I was his girlfriend one more time, I am going to kick his ass.

Lorcan, sensing my anger, grasped my hand and gave it a tight squeeze, whispering calming words into my ear. As we walked through the sea of humans, I caught the smell of vampire and...werewolf? No, that wasn't right. It wasn't Tyler's scent I was smelling, it smelt different. I turned my head to see a vampire, a very hot one, talking to some teenager about his feelings. I saw the teenager's breathing deepen and I could have sworn I saw a flash of amber cross his eyes. Maybe that was just my imagination. But his smell alone screamed a wolf just waiting to burst out of him.

"What is it?"

I turned to Lorcan and shook my head. "Nothing," I muttered. "It's nothing,"

Maybe I was lying to myself to hope that it was nothing.

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she leaned against the passenger window of Damon's car. She hadn't slept right since the dream of Jeremy ravishing her in the forest. She shuddered, her body reacting in a way she didn't even thing was possible. She was turned on by the mere thought of Elena's kid brother being rough with her. Damon caught her destress and sighed before he pulled the car over and looked at the young witch. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No,"

"You sure? I mean, we have some time to kill before the funeral," the vampire said, trying make some small talk. The witch had only trusted him a quarter of an inch, ever since he saved her from a hormonal Jeremy Gilbert. But even he was having doubts about what was really going on in the boy's head. He had seen the amber flash in his eyes when they had their heated discussion over Elena on Founder's Day.

"Just drive Damon."

At the funeral, Bonnie could feel Jeremy gazing at her with such intensely that it had her nervous. She looked up, meeting his deep brown eyes from across the casket that held Richard Lockwood. She took notice of the two people next to him. A girl with long wavy brown hair that fell to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes and slightly pale skin, clad in black, her hands entwined with a light haired brunet, his eyes were green, a tint of blue in their depths, he was also clad in black. They held Bonnie's gaze before the sea of citizens blocked the three from the young witch's view.

Jeremy made his way to Jenna's car, his head pounding as thoughts of Bonnie circulated in his head. Behind him, the young couple-Bella and Lorcan he believed their names were, followed silently until Bella reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You can't be around her," she spoke softly.

"Why not? She's my sister's best friend."

"And your mate," Lorcan spoke calmly. "She's not human but neither are you. And you still haven't changed yet, you're just going through the first steps."

"First steps?"

"Anger, uncontrolled lash-outs, calling Bonnie yours," Lorcan shrugged. "You won't change for a while, not until the end of the month. We'll be here when it happens."

"This isn't a dream?" Jeremy asked. Bella shook her head.

"You'll feel it all inside you. The humming, the twisting of your bones and the heaviness of your eyelids," she paused. "You're about to become a werewolf Jeremy, there's not more time for dreaming."


End file.
